


Best Motherfucking Day Of His Life

by ODD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODD/pseuds/ODD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sober Gamzee is having the time of his life, and he just knows it's about to get better when he finds Equius alone.</p><p>You have seen the warnings. Proceed at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Motherfucking Day Of His Life

Gamzee was having one of the best motherfucking days of his life. And it was about to get even better.  
He smiled when he saw Equius enter the room. The poor guy couldn’t see what was about to happen. Didn’t know that he should be motherfucking terrified right now.  
Instead, he just continued on, not noticing anything. Gamzee watched him for a while, his smile growing wider as he imagined all the things he would do to his unsuspecting victim.  
“Hey there, motherfucker”, Gamzee said and finally, Equius noticed he was there.  
“Hello, highb100d. What are you doing here?”  
“Counting down to your motherfucking death, that’s what.”  
“I don’t understand what you are referring to”, Equius said and started sweating a bit.  
Gamzee started walking towards him, and something about him made Equius take a step back.  
“Are you motherfucking scared of me, peasantblood??”  
“Peasantblood? I’m afriad I don’t quite-“. Equius quieted when he saw Gamzee’s smile, and seemed to finally understand the situation he was in.  
“Shut the fuck up, peasantblood. You need to learn to motherfucking behave.”  
Gamzee grabbed Equius and threw him on the floor. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of the fact that Equius didn’t resist; he had never experienced that before.  
“So a lowblood that knows their motherfucking place, huh. How motherfucking unusual.”  
Gamzee took the ropes he had brought and used them to tie Equius hands and feet together. He knew that if he wanted to, Equius could get out of the ropes with no effort at all, but instead, he just stared up at Gamzee and continued sweating.  
It seemed like he wanted this as much as Gamzee himself.  
Increasingly violent, Gamzee tore the sunglasses of him. He wanted to see his eyes when he tortured him.  
Somehow, it didn’t bother him to know that Equius would enjoy it. Normally it would, but right now it almost made him more excited. If that sick motherfucker wanted a show, he’d get one.  
Gamzee started with a kiss. At least, he didn’t know what other word to use to describe it. It was violent and knocked the breath out of Equius. Gamzee conquered his mouth, sucking on his lips and then biting them. The metallic taste of blood pleased Gamzee more than anything else and he kept biting, spilling more blood, until Equius couldn’t hold back a whimper of pain.  
Good. A reaction. Gamzee withdrew to inspect his work. Equius mouth was dyed blue from his blood and his lips were almost torn into pieces. He was panting heavily and his eyes were wide-open, and Gamzee could make out pain mingled with shock and a not small amount of pleasure.  
Gamzee wanted to see him bleed more. He continued his work on Equius’ face, determined to turn it into an artwork. He gently ran his hand over his cheek, only to suddenly bury his claws into the soft skin.  
Equius couldn’t stop himself from screaming this time. As Gamzee’s claws went deeper, ripped open the skin more, Equius screamed and screamed. It was like music to Gamzee’s ears. All the wanted then was to hear more of it, and he clawed away at his chin, his cheek, his forehead, his ears. He ripped them off and found pleasure in that particularly agonized scream.  
Eventually Equius couldn’t scream anymore. At this point, his face was beyond recognition, drenched in blue.  
Gamzee almost regretted ripping off his ears. Now he couldn’t whisper to him anymore, terrorizing him with his words.  
But only almost. And he still whispered, even though he knew that Equius couldn’t hear him anymore. Couldn’t hear anything anymore.  
The realization of this made Gamzee’s bone bulge harder, uncomfortably hard in his pants. He decided that this was enough foreplay.  
The thought that Equius was just laying there, powerless, completely at his mercy made Gamzee even more excited. Equius was now his own private toy to do exactly what he wanted with. And then discard, like all other toys.  
Gamzee quickly removed his pants and underwear, his bone bulge growing harder at the look on Equius’ face. It could only be described as pure terror.  
With a pleased grin, Gamzee ripped off all of his clothes, revealing a strong, muscular body. It was covered in sweat and when Gamzee finished ripping of his underwear, he found the other man’s bone bulge as big and hard as his own.  
On some level, Equius enjoyed this torture. He begged for more.  
And Gamzee didn’t want to disappoint him.  
Overwhelmed with desire, Gamzee violently penetrated Equius’ nook. It was sudden and forceful and made Equius gasp, not being able to scream anymore. Equius was tight, probably having never done this before. It didn’t bother Gamzee at all though, thrusting inside Equius harder every time, trying to reach as deep as he could go. He wanted to fill him up, wanted to be the only thing Equius could feel. The last thing Equius would ever feel.  
Equius was twisting and turning under him now, trying to get away, but Gamzee was ruthless and instead only tried to fuck him harder and harder, until he felt an ecstasy nothing except this situation could make him feel. Equius was hardly his first, but every time always felt better than the last. This was motherfucking fantastic.  
Equius hardly had any strength left. He couldn’t get away, couldn’t fight back. His blood loss made him weaker than he had ever been, as weak as small wriggler. Instead, all he could do was lay on the ground, trying, and failing, to hold back his tears. He was being fucked hard, and it was not at all what he had imagined it to be. It was worse and it was better, like every muscle in his body was being shredded to pieces. It was like no other pain he had ever experienced, but it was no higher pleasure. He was being fucked by a real high blood, subjugated, humiliated and it was more pleasurable than he could ever hope to describe.  
Finally, Gamzee came. They didn’t even have a bucket, but it didn’t matter. Instead, he filled Equius up with his genetic material. This was so indecent that it made Equius, even in his current state, feel an overwhelming shame. It was enough to make Equius come as well.  
They were both left breathless.  
“That was motherfucking good”, Gamzee grinned, almost forgetting for a second that Equius didn’t have ears anymore. “Thanks, bro.”  
Equius stared at him, a smile showing with what was left of his mouth.  
Gamzee decided to end it. He grabbed Equius’ neck and snapped it. He had almost started to like this one, so much that he had considered keeping him.  
But after all, toys were made to be discarded.  
Without as much as looking back at Equius, Gamzee left.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is my first Homestuck fanfic. This is pretty much my first fanfic... ever. Also my first time writing anything more, uh, graphic.
> 
> Please excuse me if this isn't very good, like I said, I'm extremely unexperienced when it comes to writing stuff like this. Unexperienced as in, I've never done anything like this before. (I don't even like this shipping!)
> 
> Written for my best friend. The things I do for you!
> 
> Please comment though, I'd like to get better and post more stuff so it'd really help to get some critique so I know what I should work on!


End file.
